Fotografías
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Desde la derrota de estrella oscura, Filia ha tomado por costumbre hacer fotos de los momentos importantes. Esta es la historia de una de esas fotos, que fué hecha para conmemorar el primer vuelo de Val


¡Hola!

Me estreno con las historias de Slayers con esto que tenía empezado desde hacía un montón de tiempo y que recientemente rescaté, reescribí y terminé y tengo que decir que me encanta el resultado.

Bueno, espero que os guste, os riáis un rato y me dejéis comentario.

Antes de empezar, tengo que hacer una aclaración: donde yo vivo, la expresión coger en cuello se usa como coger en brazos, lo digo porque me parece que en otros sitios no se dice.

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus autores_ _y de aquellos que hayan pagado por los derechos, yo sólo los cojo prestados para maltratarlos un poquito._

**Fotografías.**

Cinco años han pasado desde la aventura Estrella Oscura, ahora Filia vivía una vida apacible cuidado de Val y poniendo todo su empeño en ser la mejor madre del mundo para él. Llevaba una pequeña tienda de cerámica y porcelana con la que le iba realmente bien. La paz se respiraba en su vida… más o menos.

Esto tiene su explicación, tras derrotar al rey de los demonios del otro mundo, Xellos había adoptado como hobby ir a visitarla (y fastidiarla) cada vez que tenía un momento libre.

Lo cierto es que, aparte de sacarla de quicio, nunca hacía nada que se le pudiera echar realmente en cara (Excepto quizás su manía de acoplarse a todos los planes familiares que ella hacía para pasarlo bien con Val). Sólo se dedicaba a estar allí, curiosear, cotillear, jugar con Val, pulular de forma irritante por la tienda y coquetear de forma descarada con todas las jovencitas que entraban en la tienda solamente por el placer de molestar a sus acompañantes o a la misma Filia, quien, por supuesto, lo negaba en todos los idiomas y dialectos.

El caso es que, durante esos cinco años, Filia había ido llenando una de las repisas de la estantería de su sala de estar con fotos de momentos y situaciones importantes, entrañables o simplemente divertidas y en ellas aparecía un montón de gente, amigos, conocidos, humanos, dragones, seres con forma medio animal, hombres pez y un demonio irritante y fastidioso.

La primera era una de un Val mucho más pequeño, a penas un bebé, que miraba a la cámara mientras se tronchaba de risa.

Ese día, hacía casi cuatro años, hacía un sol radiante, los pájaros cantaban, y, como era domingo, no tenía que abrir la tienda.

Filia se sentía especialmente contenta ese día. No había ningún motivo concreto para ello, sólo tenía un buen presentimiento.

Cogió a Val en cuello y salió a dar un paseo a la plaza del pueblo.

El niño se movía en sus brazos y balbuceaba graciosamente mientras agitaba las alitas, aún demasiado pequeñas para soportar su peso.

Ya en la plaza, la antigua sacerdotisa saludó a una joven madre que había venido también con su hijo.

Filia sentó a su pequeño junto al hijo de la otra mujer y ambos empezaron a mirarse con curiosidad para luego ponerse a jugar con los cubos blanditos que había traído el otro niño.

_Hace un día fantástico, ¿Verdad señorita Filia?

_Tienes razón, es ideal, parece que nada pueda estropearlo.

_¿Estropear qué, Fi-chan?

La dragona pegó un bote y se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con su cara a un palmo de la de Xellos.

Se apartó de un salto.

_¡¿Se puede saber de donde demonios sales tú?! – gritó exaltada.

_Bueno, verás, resulta que eso es…

_¡Un secreto! ¡Ya lo sé! de todos modos tampoco me interesaba, era una pregunta retórica. – De golpe, su expresión de enfado pasó a una de abatimiento – Desde luego, yo tengo que ser gafe, si es que es abrir la boca para decir que nada podría estropearme el día para que aparezca lo único que podría hacerlo.

Llegados a este punto, la otra mujer había decidido poner una distancia segura entre ella y la pareja que discutía, así que agarró a su niño y se despidió apresuradamente, segura de que ninguno de los dos se había enterado.

_¡Pero, Fi-chan, encima que te hago el favor de venir a verte tu me recibes así! ¡Eres una desagradecida y una…!

Se paró de golpe y se quedó mirando fijamente un punto por detrás de la furiosa dragona.

_Um, esto… Fi-chan, ¿Val vuela?

Filia se descolocó.

_¿Volar? No, claro que no, sus alas son demasiado pequeñas para aguantar su peso, pero ¿Eso a que viene ahora?

_Bueno, no te vayas a exaltar ni nada pero, date la vuelta.

_¿Qué me de la…? ¡Oh, por todos los Dioses de cuantas religiones existen y quedan por inventar!

Y es que el pequeño dragoncito volaba a más de tres metros del suelo mientras se partía de risa.

_¡Oh, Dios, oh, Dios! ¡Se va a caer! ¡Se va a caer! ¡Está demasiado alto, nunca ha volado, eso es muy peligros!

Filia se puso a dar gritos histéricos cortesía de su lado sobre protector

_Fi-chan.

_¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Val!

_Fi-chan

_¡Val, baja aquí, por favor!

_¡Filia, contrólate!

_¡Cierra la boca demonio del…!

_¿Del demonio? Eso no es muy imaginativo. Y ahora, por qué no te calmas y dejas de dar voces, que nos está mirando todo el mundo (Aunque puede que sea porque hay un niño volando, pero bueno) y subes a por él en lugar de hacer drama.

La dragona se le quedó mirando.

_Tienes razón… ¡Un momento! ¡Vigila que no se caiga y si ves que pasa algo peligroso, cógelo!

_Pero Fi-chan ¿Adónde…?

Sin embargo, la dragona había desaparecido sin dejar rastro antes de que él llegara a terminar la frase.

_¿… vas? Bueno, en fin. A ver Val, ven con tío Xellos, vamos Val.

Pero, el niño, tal vez por mero gusto de llevar la contraria que vete tú a saber de quién habría aprendido, se elevó otro metro más.

_Demonios, Filia va a matarme – murmuró, sin estar realmente preocupado - ¡Val, no me hagas subir a buscarte que va a ser peor!

El niño rompió a reír a carcajadas, agitando sus manitas, mientras seguía dando tumbos en el aire sin aparente intención de bajar.

El demonio de pelo malva frunció el ceño, no le apetecía descubrirse y tener que subir a por esa especie de dragoncito en miniatura.

De pronto, las alitas del crío parecieron dejar de sostenerle, se tambaleó y, de golpe, cayó en picado.

Xellos se sobresaltó y maldijo interiormente.

Se lanzó a coger al niño, porque, como le pasara algo, se la iba a cargar (y no sólo por lo que Filia pudiera hacerle, que era entre poco y nada, sino por lo que, digámoslo así, otras personas podría hacerle).

Lo que pasó después, mejor no lo digo…

A quién quiero engañar, por supuesto que voy a decirlo.

El caso es que, por azares del destino, Xellos pisó su propia capa, tropezó y, aunque llegó a pillar a Val, se calló al suelo de forma estrepitosa con niño y todo. Decir que el crío no se hizo daño y además le pareció tan divertido que estaba deseando repetirlo.

En el mismo momento en el que el Sacerdote de las Bestias prácticamente besaba el suelo, apareció Filia, cámara en mano, dispuesta a inmortalizar el primer vuelo de su bebé.

_¿Pero qué demonios…? – murmuró, asombrada ante la imagen. - ¡Val!, Cariño, ¿Estás bien?

Como respuesta, él agitó sus manitas en dirección a su mamá, sin dejar de sonreír.

La dragona lo cogió en brazos y lo achuchó.

_Yo estoy perfectamente. Fi-chan, gracias por preguntar – dijo Xellos desde el suelo.

_¡Oh!, Perdona, no te había visto; pensé que eras un felpudo, ahí tirado.

El demonio se sopló el flequillo mientras se ponía en pie con falsa indignación.

_Así es como le pagan a uno que olvide su más profunda naturaleza y ayude a un niño indefenso, desde luego…

El caso es que al final, entre pitos y flautas, acabaron sacándole la foto de todos modos a Val, con intención de conmemorar tan importante día.

Fin

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Espero comentarios con vuestras opiniones y críticas.

Si veis faltas de ortografía decídmelo y las corregiré.

Muchos besazos a todos.


End file.
